


Mad(k)e Up Party

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: little drabble- Remus and Virgil had a fight but this time things go differently
Relationships: (-background), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Mad(k)e Up Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @aceofvirge on tumblr
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> warnings: swearing
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/616116946700828672/madke-up-party-words-332

"What does Virgil like?", Remus asked to the snake Side, who replied with a confused "Uh?"

It struck him, then, and remembered. The duke and the emo had had a fight that evening, which had been a pretty bad one too.

Time had passed and the two seemed to be on even terms, again. Seemed that didn't stop the Creativity to want to make a gift, huh?

Dee smirked and put the book down. "Not like you two have known each other since forever, of course"

"Coome oon!! I need help here!", Deceit sighed, "Maybe if you put that lamp back where it was and stop licking it", Rem protested a little, but obeyed.

"I just- It was my fault, okay? Yes, he started but I made it worse- ", a finger was raised by the deceitful Side. "Now, why don't you tell this to Virgil himself, instead?"

Rem nodded and Dee got back to his book. "But- ", "Stuff for his spiders, emo music, make-up. He sure doesn't like these things"

That got Remus beaming, apparently. "Thanks, Dicks!!", he shouted while running to, what Deceit could guess, his room.

But that scream of their favourite hoodie man told him that, nope, the duke did not go to his room but, actually, to the poor Anxiety.

He decided to let them be. Remus wanted to apologize and whatever else, right? He would get down later.

Near the end of the book, half a hour later circa, Deceit realized he was talking about _Virgil and Remus_! Those two were impossible to- to do anything together! Why did he leave them alone?

Dee walked down the stairs, confused by the silence. Well, not silence. The TV was on but at a low level and... and there was giggling?

Finally the snake Side arrived to the kitchen, and he then saw the "scary" Dark Sides happily putting make-up on each other while whispering some random shit.

He found himself smriking again. Those two. They always surprised him.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/616116946700828672/madke-up-party-words-332


End file.
